Bubbly
by shopgirl152
Summary: On a chilly afternoon, Willow and Tara spend some much needed time together. Willow/Tara oneshot song fic.


**A/N**: This is a song fic based off Colbie Caillat's song Bubbly. I do not own the rights to Bubbly; I'm just using it to set the mood.

* * *

_I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now_

Tara hid under the covers, pulling them all the way up to her chin to stave off the cold. The heater had broken in the dorm room awhile ago. She chuckled lightly as Miss Kitty Fantastico jumped on the bed, mewing softly.

"What's wrong Miss Kitty? Are—are you cold too? Here." Tara gently scooped the black and white kitten into her arms, holding him close to her body. She smiled as she felt her purr. "Good kitty. Let's—let's hope Willow comes back soon."

* * *

_'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place_

Tara grinned as Willow walked into the room, watching as she threw her backpack on the floor.

Willow grimaced. "Oh my gosh! It's cold in here!" She rubbed her hands down her arms. "Tara? Are you—are you _warm_ under there?"

"Uh…yeah. I'm warm. I have my fleece pajamas on. See?" She flipped back the covers, revealing a fleece pajama top and bottom set. "Oh. And I—I have Miss. Kitty with me. See?" She pointed to the black and white kitten that was curled against her chest.

"Aww. How cute." Willow leaned down, rubbing Miss Kitty Fantastico's head. "I'm going to get my pajamas on. I'll—I'll join you in a minute, okay?"

"Oh…okay." Tara grinned as Willow leaned over, gently kissing her forehead, causing tingles to shoot through her body. "Don't—don't be to long."

Willow grinned impishly. "I won't."

_And it starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

* * *

_The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
__Under covers staying safe and warm__  
You give me feelings that I adore_

"Wow. Tara…check out the rain." Willow climbed onto the bed, looking out the window.

"Is there a lot of rain out there? Because it…it doesn't sound like a lot." Tara sat up, her eyes widening as the rain pounded on the glass. She absently traced a water droplet with her finger as it ran down, finally collecting on the sill outside. She peered at it. "Wow; there's like a…a little river right outside our window."

Willow grinned. "Yep." Tara shivered, causing Willow looked at her with concern. "Baby? Are you okay?"

"Oh. Yeah. I'm…I'm fine. It's just so cold. I think I'm gonna get back under the covers." Tara scooted down, pulling the covers back up to her chin. "That…that feels better."

Willow scooted down, pulling the covers up to her chin as well. "Nice and snuggly under here." She reached out, gently taking Tara's hand in her own, rubbing her thumb over the top of it. "Warm now?"

Tara smiled softly. "Yes. Very warm."

"Good." Willow leaned over, giving Tara a soft kiss on the lips, then chuckling as Miss Kitty Fantastico flew out of the bed. "Guess she doesn't want to be in the bed anymore."

Tara grinned. "Guess not." Her smile widened as Willow kissed her again.

_And it starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

* * *

_What am I gonna say  
When you make me feel this way  
I just mmmmm_

Willow leaned over, gently walking her fingers up Tara's arms. She scooted closer to her, gently kissing her forehead, cheeks, ears, nose, lips and chin. With barely a sound, she climbed on top of her, unbuttoning the top of Tara's nightshirt, gently kissing the top of each breast.

Tara looked into Willow's eyes, lifting her hands up and tangling them in Willow's hair, giving her a long, slow, deep kiss. She shivered as Willow unbuttoned the rest of her night shirt, slowly kissing her stomach.

_And they start in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

* * *

_I've been asleep for a while now  
You tuck me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms…  
_

Tara jumped suddenly as she felt the covers move around her. She opened an eye, turning her head to the left, smiling as she saw Willow gently tuck the covers around her, making sure she was warm. "Willow, sweetie, you don't have to do that. I'm fine. Really."

Willow smiled gently, kissing the top of Tara's nose again. "I know, but…I don't want you to get cold. You were shivering a minute ago."

"I was?"

Willow smiled. "Yes, you were."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks." She leaned over, kissing Willow on the lips before rolling over onto her side. She smiled as she felt Willow's arms wrap around her bare stomach, pulling her close.

_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

_And it starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feeling shows  
'cause you make me smile baby  
Just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight_

* * *

_Wherever wherever wherever you go  
Wherever wherever wherever you go  
wherever you go  
I always know…_

Tara stirred as she felt Willow lightly brush a strand of hair away from her face. She felt Willow lean down, whispering in her ear. "It's okay baby, it's just me. I'm right here. Go back to sleep."

Tara yawned, then curled her feet into her chest as she felt Willow lightly curl her knees into the small of her back. She drifted off to sleep, a soft smile on her face.

_'Cause you make me smile  
Even just for a while  
_


End file.
